gameopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Me Love Cars' 2013 Reviews P1
MLC brings you his definitive reviews of 2013. 'Dead Space 3' If you venture into space today, you'll most likely die. Developer(s): Visceral Games Publisher: Electronic Arts Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. Ever since the Dead Space franchise started in the earlier years of the PS3, 360 and PC, I've been loving the games. The Necromorph threat only seems to be getting stronger, and there's no mistaking it in this third entry in the series. Space miner Isaac Clarke finds himself in trouble after finding the supposed controller of all Necromorphs. The red markers are an ancient means of resurrecting these vild creatures and keeping them alive. As well as this, Isaac soon finds himself in the middle of a galactic manhunt. Unitologist contingent Jacob Danik will stop at nothing to hunt Isaac down, ceasing him from destroying this marker and beginning his own "cycle of rebirth." You as Isaac, must fend off this double threat and liberate the human race. As always with the series, the signature Plasma Cutter mining tool returns as the main weapon which can be used to slice and dice your enemies. Use Isaac's strength to bust open resourceful crates and gather your own bag of goods as you strain to survive. Such abilities as kinesis and special stasis powers can help Isaac to traverse the increasingly complex corridors of dark ships and the winding, frosty paths of Tau Volantis; an alien planet that Isaac and the crew end up crash-landing on after complications with navigation. The game starts with two officers seemingly confused of their location on Tau Volantis, after heavy snowfall hinders their visibility. Your job is to return to base after losing one man, and finding the mysterious codex. Pvt. Tim Kaufman finds himself in a sticky situation, coming across several Necromorphs. Epic set pieces and action-packed sequences make this an opening that is somewhat unforgettable. The game picks up quickly, and you soon find yourself back with Isaac Clarke. He and his crew consisting of John Carver, Ellie Langford, Jennifer Santos, Captain Robert Norton, and Austin Buckell are tasked with exploring the desolate planet and finishing what Kaufman and crew were never able to finish. The game's horror aspects have been toned down in favour of an action game, which can be good from different views, but unfriendly to loyal fans of the franchise. The action scenes are fun to do, debuting such new features as rock climbing and navigating complex lift shafts and a more diverse exploration theme. Although these may be interesting, the rock climbing parts are very clunky and unreliable - you often find yourself moving in a much slower degree than the direction your analog sticks are pointing, and this can be frustrating, especially as these parts of the game get trickier towards the last few chapters. Other more space-focused action sequences, such as the free exploration in zero gravity are much more pleasing, normally asking you to perform several objectives which let you explore this "dead space" to its fullest extent. Watching fragments of ship debris slowly coasting through scenic nothingness as the sun glares down on you is surprisingly sintilating and satisfying. In terms of innovation and staying up there with all of the newest horror titles, Dead Space 3 feels like the same game whilst also bringing a plate of new features onto the table simultaneously. You'll still find yourself carving through hordes of demonic Necromorphs and smashing up corpses in order to find and maintain precious resources, but also bringing a second player into battle. Grab a friend and fight off the horror in two-player modes. Fight co-operatively through the story levels, tailored to work with Clarke and Carver. It's important to stick together and doing so will reward you tremendously. Although this isn't a necessity, it's great to play through the story on your own, and then slaughtering boney creatures with a mate is enormous fun, while packing your prized weapon parts together to build the ultimate killing machine. Boss fights become a better experience with two players, as that also allows you to draw heat away from one another and feel more secure as the enemies approach. One very disappointing addition, however, is that human enemies have been introduced and Isaac and Carver often find themselves cowering behind cover from bullets and oncoming rail gun rounds. This drastically alters the experience, sadly in a bad way, for if you enjoy horror shooters as horror shooters and not disguised as action games with a horror element in there, one of the older Resident Evil games would be your best bet. All in all, Dead Space 3 is a fun horror shooter which gradually moves over from dark, dreary corridors to the beautiful, icy environments that still lack the same pleasure in exploring as the former which somehow keeps its mojo after all these years. The story and puzzles are what you should be after, here. If you aren't interested in them, refrain from touching this game at all. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 20:29, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Positives + Breathtaking set-pieces and environments. Weapon modification is fun to try out and experiment with. The newest part to the story is worthy of attention, but doesn't amaze. Negatives - Gunplay feels samey and can get repetitive. Human enemies. Environments fail to impress during combat and exploration, albeit their beauty. Occassionally clunky melee combat. Graphics: 94% Lifespan: 75% Gameplay: 75% Features: 77% Innovation: 66% Plot: 80% JUDGEMENT: 76% As far as horror franchises go, only a few have kept their magic going over so many years. If the Dead Space franchise were to continue, Visceral Games need to consider going back to the series' roots. 'Dead Island: Riptide' A flawed-but-fun sequel to a flawed-but-fun game. Developer(s): Techland Publisher: Deep Silver Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. Zombie games are the latest talking points amongst gamers. The need for fleshy virus killing has been around for years, but it's recently reached a whole new level with a wave of games featuring insane means of slaughtering the undead. Dead Island: Riptide is a direct sequel to the 2011 game, Dead Island. One-hit wonder Sam B, guns expert and former bodyguard Purna, former hotel worker Xian Mei, and ex-football star Logan think they've finally escaped the nightmare of a zombie apocalypse on the holiday island of Banoi, but things only get worse. From finding a military vessel out to sea, the crew and their recently acquired helicopter touches down on the doomed cruiseliner into hell. Turbulent winds and violent waves throw the ship out of control and the gang find themselves on the island of Palanai. A non-too-distant holiday destination from that of Banoi. An infection that was not contained in time back on the ship results in the deadly virus spreading, and you must, once again, find away to save yourself and make it off of Palanai. The hacking, slashing, chopping, churning, shooting, looting game series that is widely loved is back. And hope is drowning. As much as I loved Dead Island, there were a mountain of flaws that were never issued. The voice acting ranged from decent to diabolical, and distinct framerate issues were a hinderance to an otherwise enjoyable game. As well as this, some environments were fun to explore, whereas others were dull and depressing. Chrome Engine 5 has been polished, graphics have been somewhat upscaled, a new playable character, a new island, boats, and... erm... that's about it. I could have duplicated a review for the original if only I had already reviewed it and been done, but sometimes too big a change can be too big a mistake. Back to Chrome Engine 5, where we see minor improvements and touch-ups to its overall performance. The zombies' dynamic flesh layers have become slightly more complex, with "Nail'd" weapons now inflicting interesting puncture wounds into several layers of skin and resulting in a small damage bonus every few seconds, as well as a complimentary blood-spurting animation. In addition to this, your characters and kitted out with a special jump attack, and the blood is as brutally satisfying as ever. As fans of the series will agree, lopping a limb or a head off of a mutated torso never gets old - especially if you're fighting a horde of the undead. In terms of exploration on Palanai, I feel that it just does not compare to Banoi, granted there is a more of a variety in different locations, but constantly having to wade through deep swamps and finding boats whilst trying to traverse a dense jungle half-blind is nowhere near as fun as Banoi's lifeguard center, massive hotels, lighthouses, and signature dark chambers and corridors. Be ready to do plenty of sidequests as the main story shifts quickly from location to location; completion of as much of the game is mandatory, but not a necessity. The "Fast Travel" system brings back the 'teleport to wherever you want' element from the original game, but characters also move around quickly and frantically, as you scramble to different places throughout the story mode. Don't get me wrong, Palanai is still a sight to be seen in some cases, but half of the scenery is dull and uninspired. This is perked up slightly by the myriad of new zombies and monsters on the island. Genetic mutations have been carried further and the classic suiciders and thugs are joined by mutated scientists and fast-moving, larger versions of the infected, as well as tough new bosses. Hub defense is also a great new addition, and one that was desperately needed. Upgrade your NPC friends' weaponry and turn your basic fences into electrified zombie fryers. And whilst the non-playable friends aren't completely useless, some effort can be put into upgrading them, but could still use a rethink into what can be done to make them more helpful, without making the game too easy. For everything else, weapon balancing, upgrading, repairing and creating is as prosperus as ever, as well as new mods to try out and new character skins. It's still the most addicting thing ever to be able to create your own custom zombie-killing machine and slaying packs of them without even trying. You can make anything from venomous, sharp machetes and katanas to high-powered, electrified guns. Pistols and rifles were notoriously underpowered in the original Dead Island back on Banoi, but Techland have also put in some effort to help butch up firepower a little bit, whilst also not making you completely reliant on sidearms and such. The story, once again, is surprisingly fun and you are always eager to see what's just around the corner, as well as orchestral music slowly building in tension as you near an important objective. Skill trees are practically identical to that of the original, but extremely small on-screen menu text makes it hard to make out what you're actually spending with your hard-earned skill points. Whether this was a deliberate move by the developers to make players take more of a gamble, I have no idea. It's not a big flop, but the prequel did a great job with menus, whereas Riptide does a shoddy job of clearing up the menu system. As you near the end of the game, prepare to be somewhat surprised as well as disappointed, as the ending, much like the beginning, is a bit cliche and unimaginative. No more shall be said, but one thing is for sure. If you have Dead Island, why not pick up Dead Island: Riptide, because you'll have a blast. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 21:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Positives + Zombie slashing is fun and addictive. Collecting cash to spend on desirable weapons is a way of keeping you hooked, whilst slowly staying at your pace. Distinct differences between Banoi and Palanai... Negatives - ... Which sometimes get a bit dull and uninteresting. Annoying little glitches, as in sudden weather changes. Screen tearing and performance problems, hampered furthermore by framerate drops. Unimaginative prologue and epilogue. Voice acting fluctuates from decent to atrocious. Graphics: 75% Lifespan: 80% Gameplay: 86% Features: 77% Innovation: 69% Plot: 63% JUDGEMENT: 79% It may seem like more of the same, but Dead Island: Riptide does well to bring new things to the table, as well as maintaining fan-favourite attributes. 'Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse' Brian and Stewie go on an out-of-this-world adventure across the multiverse. Developer(s): Heavy Iron Studios Publisher: Activision Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360. The Family Guy television series is a hit. Unfortunately, the video games are a different story. Brian and Stewie are attempting to foil evil half-brother Bertram's evil plot to destroy the universe, by utilizing Stewie's advance in technology to follow him through the space-time continuum in a bid to save their world as they know it. Travelling through several unique alterations of Quahog, use an arsenal of different weapons whilst unlocking plenty of special perks for use in-game. When it comes down to cutscenes in the game, the humour that is normally a hit with fans is surprisingly dry and unexpected. This is largely due to the fact that character phrases are widely overused and repetitive, and don't help at all in livening the game up. You'll hear playables and NPCs alike say strange and random things, either at the wrong time, or too often. Brian often utters the words "We'll die if we don't." What? What do you mean, Brian? I thought you were the one to talk sense into the Griffin family. Sheesh. There isn't just problems with those, though. Gunplay borders on the depressing when you've sat there for an hour, mowing through a crowd of enemies, one of which that just won't die. Granted, there are a fair amount of weapons to pick out and upgrade, but the guns don't have a real feel to them. Every single one of them feels like you've been forced to use it at certain points and that freedom is strictly prohibited. Adding onto that, gun balancing is extremely poor. The multiplayer aspect of the game proves this, as you can be playing as Lois, who starts with a butch assault rifle that fires kitchen knives, whereas such family members as Meg and Chris have underpowered pistols and bows. It doesn't matter as much when you're working together, but the lack of real balance between characters makes it extremely tough to pick out somebody who isn't going to get shot every five seconds. Weapons do get better for the other characters, but you'd think that everyone could start with a fair weapon in order to fight it out fairly between each other. This may also lead to a lot of frustration, especially if you're not a patient person. In which case, avoid any instances of competitive multiplayer, unless you know who has the best weaponry from the off. In terms of the story, seven or eight levels that will give you no longer than three hours of game time before seeing the end credits is just a massive middle finger to the players. You could always make it last if you then played it through with a buddy, but the length of each mission combined with the groggy gameplay and pointless objectives make for a drag through the main quest, just trying to stay awake. Prepare for a bombarding of "Hey ya'll, you gon' need to destroy them machine guns up tops before they shoot yuz!" Yes, Bruce does get a little but annoying, but he's the person that holds it together for the most part. Not only that, but he's the only character that doesn't actually repeat the exact same thing a hundred times each level. The campaign also takes the piss out of such film franchises as Alien, and has a nod or two towards Jurassic Park and even messes around with a fan-favourite Call of Duty map, 'Terminal.' These are good references that sometimes get ignored due to the desire to power off right there and then, but the thing that keeps Back to the Multiverse going is the little bit of humour that it hasn't wrung dry by the end of the game. Let that spur you on, so to defeat Bertram. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 02:05, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Positives + Some of the series' humour is there, albeit tiring. Cool collectables. The franchise's creator is onboard to lend a hand. Negatives - Overused phrases and worn dialogue. Poor gunplay. Dreary boss battles. Dire objectives. Unbalanced weaponry. Graphics: 50% Lifespan: 35% Gameplay: 45% Features: 77% Innovation: 57% Plot: 59% JUDGEMENT: 48% Fans of the franchise should give it a go, just don't expect a long game, and certainly don't expect anything amazing. 'Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Revolution' The first expansion for the game-changing entry in the franchise proves worthy. Developer(s): Treyarch Publisher: Activision Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. As far as expansion packs for Call of Duty games go, they tend to be quite a hit-and-miss package. This time, however, Treyarch have really pulled out the stocks in making an expansion that is worth the money you pay for it. Within this map pack come four new multiplayer maps, a new map and game mode for zombies mode, and a new gun that goes by the name of the 'Peacekeeper.' Starting off with this new gun, it is actually a very well-received gun by me, personally, as well as the majority of the game's community. It isn't overpowered, and is a great balance of short to mid-range weapons packed into a small frame. Being a hybrid SMG-assault rifle, it is just the perfect weapon for all instances, and will certainly rake in the points for you. The four new multiplayer maps consist of 'Downhill,' 'Mirage,' 'Grind,' and 'Hydro.' All of which are very well designed, balanced maps. Downhill is a snowy map atop the peak of the French Alps, where players must weave among jagged and frosty rocks to do battle in the skiing facilities at opposite ends of the map. One building is an open, yet still claustrophobic area where cable cars travel through. Meeting with one of these (even with the slightest of touches) can kill you and will catch unaware players off-guard. This can be a bugger of an obstacle, as real life physics are thrown out of the window, here. But despite this, Downhill remains a fun map to level up on. Mirage is set within the depths of the Gobi Desert in China, almost as if a recent sandstorm has had the whole village submerged in a grainy sea of hot dust. This makes for a great map, with areas ranging from short and tight to winding and long-range. And even though you may feel completely secure as you move into shelter for brief moments, anything can leap out at you when you very least expect it. Grind is my personal favourite of the four maps, as it is set on the sunny beaches in the US of A where a thriving skate park once stood proud. Sloped walls and pathways make for a unique shooting experience that has never before been seen in a Call of Duty game. This also makes for quicker engagements and less hiding spots for snipers and demo experts. As well as this, the map also discourages the notorious "Noob/Newb Tubers" or people who enjoying using rocket launchers everywhere they go, in easier terms, because almost everywhere you go is a battle of its own, as ramps usually being ridden on by avid skateboarders is a major hazard, both for flanking and overhead attacks. Finally, Hydro is a much larger map set in the works of a dam facility in Pakistan. The constant threat of rushing water being unblocked from the draining systems is somewhat concerning, especially if you happen to be in the lower floors at the time the siren sounds. Unlike Grind, there are some oppurtunities for some longer range engagements here, as narrow paths leading back up to the water control facility can be made use of. Be aware of snipers resting on the guard railings, however. These four multiplayer maps are a real exciting play, and a nice way to ease into the franchise if you're a new player. The new zombies mode map goes by the name of 'Die Rise' where the new zombies game mode is 'Turned.' Now, Die Rise is not to be confused with the earlier zombies map from World at War, which went by the name of 'Die Riese.' This new map, however, couldn't be any more different from the latter. Die Rise is a massive, open map with many levels of hell, with busted elevators only moving once every few minutes, or when stepped on/in. The real choke points on this map are the tight, dark corridors which harbour half a dozen zombies just waiting to hunt you down. Although there are many weapons available to buy from walls as there always is, many are rendered ineffective until the harder rounds, as you gradually gain access to more of the map. As well as this are new bosses you face every few rounds, of which are similar (if not identical) to "The Six." These are agile genetic mutations of your standard zombies that can scale walls and bounce around you. A steady aim and a trusty trigger finger are needed here. Die Rise is a great new addition to the zombie map roster overall, but be careful you don't get boxed into a dark corner and killed in the earlier rounds. You have been warned. Turned is the newest zombies game mode, where one player must hold out against a total of up to three very fast zombies that are being controlled by the other players on the server. More kills and a longer survival per life mean extra points and better guns. If you are killed, however, all weapons progress is disregarded andf you must start from the very beginning. The only downside to this is that you can only play this new mode on one map, in which is the 'Diner' map, also accessable during a game of TranZit. Compile all of the above, and you have a very nice compilation of different and new bits to get stuck into through all aspects of the game. A very worthy DLC indeed. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 21:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Positives + Excellent bonus gun. Fun maps with many advantages and disadvantages to adapt to. A great couple of new zombies mode features. Negatives - Ever-so-slightly annoying map designs on Die Rise, as well as Turned. Unrealistic deaths on Downhill and Hydro. Graphics: 86% Lifespan: 70% Gameplay: 84% Features: 80% Innovation: 77% Plot: 66% JUDGEMENT: 80% A very nice map pack with a lot of fun to be had inside. Definitely worth a play. 'Earn to Die 2012: Part One' The return of the popular flash game series is a welcome one. Developer(s): Toffee Games Publisher: Not Doppler Played on: PC (Internet). Also available on: Android and iOS. We first saw the Earn to Die series a couple of years back, and it has been a hit with browser-based games players. The premise of the games is to reach certain objectives after the outbreak of a zombie apocalypse. Using rusty and battered vehicles, gradually upgrade to better vehicle modifications and brand new vehicles entirely. Attach powerful machine guns and rocket boosters to further your progress and slaughter more of the undead. In terms of gameplay, the game revolves around a simple 2D platforming style that is similar to that of any other side-scrolling, two-dimensional racing game. But the good thing about Earn to Die 2012 is that slow motion zombie killing and combo makers make the game far more addictive, and is surprisingly rewarding. Upgrades start off relatively cheap, and allows for a quick start if your first few "days" of racing and upgrading go to plan. As well as this, you get a real sense of speed as your upgrades in both parts and vehicles pay off. You'll get more slow motion massacres and points combos when you launch into the air whilst using a rocket blast up a steep hill. In terms of longevity, there's nothing much to behold, here. An hour is what you'll squeeze out of it if you ignore the challenge mode. The separate mode itself is nothing special, and basically just has you making the most out of a select budget of your choice. The real challenge here is trying to best your friends in reaching the ultimate goal in the shortest number of days. Overall, Earn to Die 2012 is a fun expansion to the original, merely updating it with new vehicles and upgrades. A great way to pass an hour or so. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 20:14, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Positives + Addictive zombie killing. Sense of speed. Multitude of upgrades. Negatives - Too short. Bland environments. Graphics: 80% Lifespan: 50% Gameplay: 85% Features: 60% Innovation: 67% Plot: 73% JUDGEMENT: 74% A fun but short flash game with a lot of exciting vehicles and upgrades. 'Flight' Once you get into this game, it'll be a long way back down. Developer(s): Armor Games Publisher: Armor Games Only available on PC (Internet). Armor Games are most commonly known for gracing free gaming websites with quality titles for all to enjoy. Flight is no exception, as the well-loved 'upgrade to progress' games continue to come in by the bucket load. The game sees you on a mission to get a paper plane (a folded-up letter to Santa Claus) to the North Pole with the simple wish of reuniting a little girl and her mother. And as much as the story seems cute, it's very bland and rarely mentioned as you move further into the game. This launching game is basically another objective-based game with a little bit more to it. The levelling options you gain access to are a compliment to the game's fancy and tidy play style. The HUD is very simple, and controls are as easy to get used to as lifting a finger (though hopefully not for any form of rude gesture.) Simply tilting the plane left or right uses the associated arrow keys or 'WASD' buttons, as well as the boost button, taken up by the 'Space' bar. As you make your way through the game's story, you will visit countless different locations from London, to Paris, to the Middle East and Asia. Scenery is distinctly different, rightly matching with any given place. Longevity can be increased with different plane designs and a plethora of tweaks to the vehicle's aerodynamics and power like rudder adjustments and fuel tank capacity. Each and every one is vital to your travels and gives you a proper sense of achievement once you've created your own modified and painted (albeit short of choice in paint schemes) flying machine. It's definitely worth a go, anyone who has spare time on a lunch break or just once a game to pass the time, Flight is perfect for the job. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 19:38, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Positives + Many upgrades. Fun exploration. Plane design is great to mess around with. Negatives - Weak story. Paint schemes and plane designs are, oddly enough, quite plain. Graphics: 77% Lifespan: 82% Gameplay: 86% Features: 80% Innovation: 75% Plot: 55% JUDGEMENT: 84% A great flash game with lots to offer - worth anybody's time. 'Metro: Last Light' Welcome to the Metro. Fun and games aplenty. Developer(s): 4A Games Publisher: Deep Silver Played on: PlayStation 3. Also available on: XBOX 360 and PC. I find it an absolute pleasure to be able to play something that isn't made directly from America or England, which is why Ukrainian-developed Metro: Last Light came as a breath of fresh air for me. The game takes place in a post-apocalyptic Russian Metro line after being nuked. An alien outbreak was a result of the radiation attack and mutations have had a drastic effect on people's living in and out of the capital. From there, what was once a thriving city of one of the most powerful countries on the planet becomes a war-torn mass of brick and rubble. And as with every economic breakdown, several sides are divided and another war erupts in conjunction with that of the aliens, or "Dark Ones" as they are commonly referred to. You play as the main protagonist, Artyom, who is believed to have a connection with the dark ones. Because of this, Artyom takes a more prominent role in the eye of the revolution. The environments you will explore are appropriately bleak, depressing and sometimes vile. The attention to detail may seem minimal as a lot of time is spent in a train tunnel, but explore every room for precious resources and you'll soon uncover some great extras. From turning off lightbulbs as part of a stealth route, right through to hotwiring electrics, as well as fly-ridden, decomposing corpses of those who have since perished in the struggle. The game also takes place one year after the events of Metro 2033, both from the game and loosely from the novel, written by Dmitry Glukhovsky. In terms of story, you do get that immersion for the most part, with flashbacks to Artyom's childhood when the struggle to survive first started. Your main opposition are the Nazis, which have had a substantial reform and are powerful in their large numbers. Luckily, there is an arsenal of handmade weaponry onboard that will leave you shooting your enemies to pieces for hours on end. It's very addictive, and I've already lost hours to the game. Finishing side missions and having some fun with the extra little touches like weaponry tweaking, drinking, brothels, and shooting ranges is a great way of expanding game time. Although you won't get hours out of them, they make you feel rewarded and accepted into the community within the game. Military grade bullets are the alternate means of currency in the Metro, all of which are very reasonably valued. On top of this, other unwanted rounds for a gun that may not need those bullets (ie sniper rounds) can be sold at a weapon smith near your local hideout. But it's always good to balance your precious money over resources like gas mask filters and batteries, to laser sights and a range of different optics - each one refined to specific needs in battle. One extra side mission that made me feel happy was reuniting a teddy bear with a distraught youngster. Upon completion, you can also bag a trophy/achievement with a cute teddy emblem. (Complete all the increased stakes shooting range levels in the Venice hideout.) But make the most of it, as the one downside to this is the constant hopping around from locale to locale. Another warning: don't play this game in the dark. Some scenes towards the end of the game become progressively creepier, as Artyom recalls more past memories, but everything else shall remain secret for any players still in the process of completing the game. Depending on challenge, you can go for the normal difficulty, which I recommend for a somewhat challenging experience, or Ranger Mode for the toughened players amongst shooter fans. Given the game is Ukrainian, the English voice dubbing is quite good, but leaves a bit to be desired. Still, all the text translations and voice translations seem to be spot on for the most part, but it sometimes takes a second for one NPC to respond to another; a common issue with games these days. On top of this, the AI aren't completely useless in combat, much like Dead Island: Riptide, but leave you to do most of the work. This factor can sometimes be ignored if you're having a blast (or blasting mutants' and Nazis' faces.) As an overall experience, Metro: Last Light brings something new to the table. A premise that would otherwise be considered boring or a drag, 4A Games have managed to venture into unknown territory with emotion, story, concept, and setting. One of the greatest games of 2013 so far. Me Love Cars - Founder of Motopedia, Gameopedia, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Wiki, Gran Turismo Wiki and TV and Film Wiki. 12:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Positives + Immersing story. Great looking environments. Creepy moments. Great gunplay. Negatives - Some bugs interfere. Character movements can be affected by mutants if hit - this can be annoying. Graphics: 90% Lifespan: 80% Gameplay: 85% Features: 77% Innovation: 90% Plot: 86% JUDGEMENT: 86% A truly moving experience with a great feeling of difference between your usual shooter. A must play. Category:Reviews